Burned
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: The sequel to baby Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, the long awaited arrival of my sequel to baby Bella is finally over. If you are a little confused with who is who, and has what power I made a little family web…**

_**Bella Cullen**_**-found in a car wreck, Rene had an affair with a vampire named Septimus, and hid it from Charlie. Bella has all powers possible.**

_**Quinn Cullen**_**-Bella's first child, He's the protective brother, and his power is to push thoughts into anyone's mind. **

_**Meredith Cullen-**_**Bella's second child, Meredith has a small crush on Colin, and her power is she can have absence of gravity. **

_**Ariella Cullen**_**-Bella's third child, Ariella had a small crush on Adam, Ariella's power is that she can see what someone is going to think next. **

_**Colin Cullen**_**-Colin was given to Rosalie, and Emmett by Tanya, Colin has the power of creating half vampire babies.**

_**Adam Cullen-**_**Colin created Adam for Alice, and Jasper, Adam has the power to tell if anyone is lying at any time. **

**Alright now here we go!**

**B's pov**

"So when is the mutt going to leave?" Rose asked glaring at Jacob from the couch.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm not enjoying this either blondie." Jacob snipped as he hobbled over to us.

"Then leave." Rose hissed, and then went back to painting her nails.

"He just got attacked a day ago and you want him to leave." Esme said with a serious frown at Rose.

"Besides he is well enough to leave." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything at all?" I asked with narrowed eyes at Jacob.

He sighed.

"I didn't see anything how many times do I have to say it." Jacob snapped.

Edward growled at him with fury burning in his eyes.

"You better watch yourself mutt." Edward warned with a cold glare.

I hugged myself to Edward in hopes it would keep him calm, but I was half hoping that he would flip out on Jacob.

Jacob has been more than annoying for the past 24 hours, and the smell was disgusting.

Jacob snorted.

"I'm really scared." Jacob said taking a seat on the floor by the door, and looked away from all of us.

Edward grumbled a little, but rested into me more as he went back to ignoring Jacob as well.

Alice ran over to me with a huge smile, Jasper right behind her with a smirk.

"Bella let's go shopping." Alice said with a hopeful smile.

I bit my lip at that.

"Alright, but after the kids wake up, ok?" I said with a laugh at Alice's joyful smile.

"Ok great, we haven't gone for so long Bella." Alice grinned, and took a seat beside me on the couch.

Jasper sat down in the floor in front of her, resting his back into her legs.

I watched as Emmett ran into the room with a big grin, and landed on the seat beside Rose, which launched her into the air, and with a slick move he grabbed her, and put her on his lap.

She growled at him playfully, but smiled as she rested into him.

"Not funny Emmett." She snickered.

"You liked it, don't lie Rosie." Emmett laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

I was about to say something to Edward when I heard tiny footsteps upstairs moving around, then giggling.

In seconds I watched as Meredith came running down the side of the wall, Quinn laughing as he tried to reach her, Ari following with her pink blanket around her, Adam walking next to her, and Colin running after Meredith.

Meredith giggled as she began running on the ceiling, and with a graceful leap she jumped into Edward's lap.

Edward chuckled, and kissed Meredith's head gently.

Quinn, and Ari jumped into my lap, and laughed as they both tagged Meredith.

"You're it." They said together.

Meredith laughed, and curled herself into Edward as Colin, and Adam came over.

"I'm gonna take a little break first." Meredith said with a grin.

"Ok, but hurray." Adam said excitedly, and walked over to Alice and Jasper. He quickly sat on Jasper's lap, and sighed.

Jasper chuckled as he stroked Adam's head.

Colin run over to Emmett, and jumped on him with a grin.

Emmett laughed as Colin got comfortable on Rose.

Rose smiled down at him, and kissed the top of his head.

"We're you guys playing tag?" She asked.

"Yep, and now it's Meredith's turn to be it." Colin said with a big smile.

Meredith grinned over at him, and was about to say something when a knock at the door made her pause.

We all looked at each other until Emmett got up and went to the door curiously, Colin following after him.

I heard Emmett gasp, and he quickly entered the room with a yellow blanket; a gorgeous baby sleeping inside it.

"It's a baby." I said looking shocked as he walked back over to us.

"Oh my god; who would leave their baby one some random person's doorstep?" Alice gasped in surprise.

"There's a note." Rose said as her hand went out to the blanket, and took a small note.

"Read it Rose." I said anxiously.

"It says, this baby goes to Isabella, and Edward Cullen, she needs a name, I understand you have everything this baby will need, thank you." Rose said shocked.

"What kind of note is that?" Emmett said with a frown.

Rose took the baby from Emmett, and carried her over to me with a reluctant smile, and handed her to me.

I held her closely, and looked her over.

She had russet-colored hair, but her face was very pale, like a vampires, she didn't smell like anything though. No blood, no werewolf stench, and you could hear her little heart beating, so she isn't a vampire.

What was she then?

"I think I'll name you Jasmine." I said with a small smile, and with that two big green eyes looked up at me.

Her eyes gave me chills, but other than that she was adorable, and I know she will make a great new addition to the family.

Jacob looked over to us, and fear crossed his eyes as he saw that baby.

Jasmine looked at him, and she frowned, but turned back to me and ignored him.

Edward smiled at her brightly.

"Hello little Jasmine." He said stroking her forehead with his finger.

Jasmine smiled at him, making a purring sound, and Edward and I laughed at that. She was so cute.

Jacob wobbled over to us staring at the baby as if it was about to attack him.

"That baby is bad news Bella, I can feel it." Jacob said with a glare at the baby.

Edward and I glared at him, along with the rest of the family.

"Shut up Jacob, and just go up to bed or something." I snapped at him, trying not to say anything to bad in front of the children.

Jacob grumbled, and slowly went limping away.

Meredith grinned at Jasmine with excitement.

"Hey Jasmine, want to play?" She asked looking excited.

Jasmine grinned at her, and made a squeal type sound.

"Be careful with her ok." I said handing Jasmine to Meredith.

Meredith nodded seriously, and smiled down at her new little sister, before her and the other kids walked out of the room.

**Jasmine's pov**

_And let the fire catch and spread. _

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

"Kids time for dinner." Esme called up the stairs with a smile.

The kids have been playing all together upstairs the whole day, so I'm sure Jasmine is fitting in perfectly.

I watched in amusement as all the kids came running down, Quinn carrying Jasmine with a huge smile.

Quinn carried Jasmine over to me, and I took her so I could feed her.

"So what do you think she will drink?" I asked looking around curiously.

"Let's try formula first." Carlisle said handing me a bottle filled with disgusting smelling white stuff.

I gave it to Jasmine, and grinned as she began hungrily sucking at the bottle.

"I guess formula is it." I said pleased.

Edward chuckled as Jasmine made a burp-like sound.

Jasmine was the most adorable little baby ever, but there was just one thing that seemed to bother me, and everyone one else, we didn't know what exactly she was.

Jasmine suddenly snapped her gaze to Jacob, and frowned at him.

"What's wrong Jasmine, you don't like Jacob?" Rose cooed as she noticed Jasmine's gaze.

Jasmine looked at Rose, and nodded before hiding her face in my shoulder.

We all laughed at that, and Jacob grumbled.

"She's a little monster, whatever she is." Jacob said with a glare.

"Shut up you mutt." Alice said with a harsh growl.

Jasmine glared at him now to, but looked back at me with a sad look.  
I narrowed my eyes at Jacob.

Jacob winced in pain, and fell to his knees as he began clutching at his chest.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Carlisle asked quickly going over to Jacob.

Jacob didn't answer; he just continued to moan until he passed out.

Carlisle had him, and run him to his office.

"What is wrong with that dog?" Emmett asked looking shocked.

"I don't know, but if he has to stay here over night again I'm going to scream." Rose sighed as she rested into Emmett's side.

"Whatever attacked him must be one powerful creature, we should be careful, especially with the kids." Jasper frowned.

Esme entered the room then with all the kids.

"What happened to Jacob?" Esme asked looking concerned as she took a seat beside me on the couch.

"I don't know he just fell to the ground moaning." I said with a frown, and looked down at Jasmine.

She smiled up at me looking pleased, and excited as she began to squeal.

"Meredith, Quinn, Ari it's nap time." I said with a grin at their pouts.

"But mommy we're not tired." Ari said with a yawn.

Edward and I laughed at that.

"We know, but don't you want to be big, and strong to play games?" I asked smiling at them.

"Yes." Meredith said reluctantly.

"Then getting a nap would be the perfect way to do that." Edward said with a smile.

"Well ok." Quinn sighed, and walked over to Edward.

I took Meredith, and Ari went with Edward, and we all walked up together.

Rose followed us with Colin, and Alice with Adam and we went up to the child room that Esme had made us.

I laid Meredith down on a little pink blanket, her favorite color, and I put Jasmine down beside her on the red blanket.

Edward put Quinn down on the green blanket that was beside Jasmine and Ari on the light blue one beside Meredith.

"Good night sweethearts." I said kissing each of them gently on the head, Edward doing the same.

Rose put Colin down beside Ari, and Alice put Adam beside Colin.

I smiled as I watched the cute little angels sleeping calmly, looking more adorable than ever, it was almost hard to leave them, but Edward and I really needed a moment just the two of us.

As soon as we closed the door to the child room Edward crushed his lips to mine with a lust-filled growl.

I laughed pushing my tongue into his mouth, loving the feel of his mouth molding into mine.

In seconds Edward had in into our room and pinned onto the bed. I moaned loudly, and with that we began intertwining in our love.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I was sure my new parents were gone I sat up, sensing that the others were all deeply asleep I began to crawl.

I felt heat rolling off my, burning my insides, and making my power flare harshly through my body.

I sneakily crawled out of the room, listening closely to everything around me, trying to sense my target.

By the sounds of it my parents were very much enjoying themselves, I cringed a little at that, but continued to crawl.

I slowly entered the room I was looking for, it was dark, the only light was a few lit candles, but I could see him, my enemy; the wolf.

I climbed onto the massive bed, and with a tight grasp I took hold of his ankles, and began to use my powers.

The mutt began to shake as my fire leashes wrapped around his legs, luckily my power stopped him from screaming; for his voice was now gone until I was finished.

I could feel my true form starting to take over, but I fought against it.

I needed to do this as humanly as possible or my new family would be able to hear all of this.

My teeth turned razor sharp as I began harshly biting the dog's legs, ripping his pants, and I worked my way up until my bit marks scarred his face.

His shaking continued, increasing with my every claw mark, and every bit. My fire began burning all of his body, but I made sure that I kept him alive; I wasn't done playing with him yet.

_Maybe I should check on Jacob, he has been very quiet. _A voice sounded from somewhere downstairs.

Crap, my play time sadly will have to be cut short, but mark my words mutt, I will kill you.

I quickly got off the dog, and using my powers I crawled faster then what any vampire or dog could see back to my room, and took my place back between my new family.

I calmly closed my eyes, and smiled to myself.

It must be quite interesting being a vampire, I would hate being a wolf, the dirty fee-bags, but I wasn't either of them. I was far greater, and more powerful, but it was nothing that I had to think about for now, I will just enjoy having a family for the first time.

**Review? Pretty Please? **


	3. story schuedule

**Story schedule**

**A Cullen Week- Saturday February 12****th**** 2011. **

**A twisted twilight- Saturday February 12****th**** 2011. **

**Burned- Saturday February 12****th**** 2011.**

**Dawn Breaking- Saturday February 12****th**** 2011.**

**Something about love- Saturday February 12****th**** 2011. **

**Poor Carlisle- Sunday February 13****th**** 2011. **

**Two brothers one heart- February 13****th**** 2011. **

**Keep hoping- February 13****th**** 2011.**

**The power of one kiss- February 13****th**** 2011. **

**This will be the schedule off what stories I'm going to update for this weekend. Thanks a lot for reading. **


End file.
